hursanulfandomcom-20200214-history
Systems Navy
The Systems Navy, also referred to as USG Navy or United Systems Navy, is the naval branch of the Systems Armed Forces. Although they are more prominently known for their spacefaring, they also manage seaborne vessels stationed onworld for added defence. While the Colonial Authority is responsible for the transportation of persons and materials across the colonies, the Systems Navy is tasked with their defence during transit. In addition, their primary role is the protection of USG territory through patrols and conducting combat operations, such as planetary invasions, ship-to-ship combat, and the protection of valuable assets. Throughout their assignments, they operate alongside the Systems Army and Aerospace Forces. History Origin When the Edylos Republic had been reformed into the United Systems, the Systems Navy had been turned into an all new monster. With assistance from the AI Ouranos, the Systems Navy was significantly increased in regards to energy generation and management, allowing the construction of effective energy weapons, shield generators, and enhanced engine systems. Production of new spacecraft began as quickly as possible to forge this new navy, the addition of both Saturn and Neptune which increased production considerably. To make up for the lack of available personnel, automation were heavily integrated into the warships themselves, with organic crews augmented by cloned humans trained for specific tasks. At the start of the Sol War, the Systems Navy had proved itself to be an important element as it made relatively quick work of enemy fleets when encountered. After they had gained space advantage, they primarily took upon the role of fire support or the transportation of troops or materiel. When the Sol War ended, the military technology of the Systems Navy had stopped progressing as many saw them as unnecessary as they believed contact with many aliens would be mostly peaceful or chose to simply fund colonization efforts. Civil War During the civil war between the United Systems and the Outer Coalition, the Systems Navy held the advantage of heavier fire power compared to the rebels. Because of this particular advantage, the Outer Coalition was forced to begin utilizing a re-invention of the battleship for space warfare, along with fast moving blockade runners that held a tactical edge against slow moving warships. The two navies began an arms race of new designs based on older concepts, such as torpedoes, mines, and "space submarines" in the form of stealth warships. As they had a smaller industrial base, the Outer Coalition were incapable of keeping up with the Systems Navy as their blockade runners soon became useless against strikecraft that was now brought into service. Their only edge against the Systems Navy were their battleships, but they too were soon outgunned, and outnumbered, causing their defeat. New Life Finally realizing the true importance of the navy, the governing body of the United Systems invested a great deal into its expansion, improving their designs in ranges and greater automation. In an endeavour to better understanding logistics and a training exercise in large scale operations for naval personnel and the military as a whole. Organization The Systems Navy is led by the Minister of War, who oversees the entire military. Its most senior commanding officer is the High Admiral, the one who is directly responsible for the navy's day-to-day operation. Below them are are the Grand Admirals, each are tasked with directing their assigned fleets within their regions. There are six Grand Admirals who oversee their regional fleets (Nyx, Ira, Zorya, Ratri, Vakarine, Orion). Fleet Admirals, are those that are charged with sector fleets, with the appropriate fleet units and officers below them that make up the remaining hierarchy. Structure The bulk of the Systems Navy is divided between five regional fleets that have various facilities and vessels that serve as command centres and mobile command centres. Vessels are further divided into sector fleets, each of which are composed of various fleets of varying types: static defence, patrol, security, and expeditionary fleets that serve different purposes. *'Static Defence' fleets are those that are tasked with the defence of a particular location, such as a planet, trade route, and military or civilian operated facilities. *'Patrol' fleets are units that are assigned to protect a larger location and make frequent visits throughout their charge to ensure the protection of local units. When communication arrays are not available or not applicable, these fleets are commonly used to pass along messages or to ferry cargo if it is sensitive enough. They are usually the first responders to attacks, fending them off their adversaries long enough for Security and Expeditionary fleets of arrive. Due to their duty, the composition is mostly smaller and faster vessels. *'Security' fleets are dedicated units that are composed of medium-to-heavy vessels that roam their assigned space. They are essentially the law enforcement branch of USG territory that respond to aggression and deal with it if patrol fleets cannot. *'Expeditionary' fleets are assigned as independent fleet units that are capable of operating outside of allied territory indefinitely. They are most often used to assault hostiles forces and launch invasions. Unlike the prior three, these often are considered roaming fleets as they frequently are assigned to different regions or sectors for varying purposes. Equipment Weapons Plasma The Systems Navy makes extensive use of plasma weaponry onboard their warships. Plasma bursts can be encased within a hardlight shielding that provides a kinetic damage upon impact and explodes to unleash its super-heated plasma payload within. This, however, is typically only used when overloading a defensive shield is necessary, having most commanders opting to have them be guided bolts of plasma-like substance. To prevent unnecessary damage, these weapons can be altered to dissipate quickly within the atmosphere of a planet, or to continuously "feed" upon it to increase its yield. Streams of plasma are additionally used to intercept incoming missiles, torpedoes or strikecraft, serving as effective point-defence systems. In regards to torpedoes, they are often a small to medium sized magnetically shielded projectile which contains volatile plasma within which are designed to be used against enemy warships. Unlike torpedoes, missiles are loaded munitions with differing warheads for varying purposes, but most frequently was a standard plasma explosive. Railguns Different from more primitive versions, the Systems Railgun utilizes a miniature manufacturing forge that rapidly produces plasma-encased kinetic rounds. They are used in space warfare against smaller warships or to target specific sections of an enemy warship. Spacecraft *Carriers: A carrier are those ships that are designed for the transportation of war materiel from one location to another, typically into the midst of an ongoing battle. They are commonly the largest vessels within fleets, as well as the most well defended from smaller support ships and possessing of superior shielding and defensive weaponry. *Battleships: *Cruisers: Cruisers are the smallest type of spacecraft that are used primarily for space combat, rather than additional roles that smaller craft might fill, such as destroyers and frigates. They can operate indefinitely, generally the smallest that are capable of doing so without support vessels. Due to their size, they are frequently used as test beds for new technology by utilizing their modular design. *Destroyers: Destroyers are medium-sized warships that are capable of being escorts, fleet unit command ships, and general-purpose combat ships. While they have a wide degree of roles they may have, they have been generalized between cruisers and frigates. *Frigates: *Corvettes: A corvette is the smallest type of warship utilized by humanity, often fitting in specific roles that are more defensive in natural, rather than offence, or more specialized roles. Their most common application is in patrol fleets that wander human space. *Drones: **Nyx-class drones: The Nyx drones are a type of automated craft used by battle groups for advanced scouting. Before exiting FTL, the Nyx drones are deployed ahead to scout the area to ensure it is clear of threats. All information is immediately relayed back to their fleet and the appropriate action is taken. Category:United Systems Military